Cazadores de Vampiros
by MaryAlice25
Summary: Alice y Jasper, dos jóvenes humanos tienen una misión: descubrir y exterminar a los Vampiros que aterrorizan la ciudad, pero las cosas se ponen cada vez más difíciles... ¿Quién será la presa y quién el cazador? ¿Lograrán sobrevivir a esta guerra sobrenatural? El peligro acecha por todos lados. Acción y mucho suspenso. Disfrútenlo!
1. 1 Indicios

**Disclaimer** La Saga de Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, y todo lo demás.

* * *

**CAZADORES DE VAMPIROS**

by MaryAlice25

**I. INDICIOS**

Corría el año de 1954, se hallaba en una de tantas cafeterías de la ciudad de Filadelfia. Habían entrado allí huyendo de la pertinaz lluvia que empapaba las grises callejuelas del exterior; necesitaban un lugar tranquilo para hablar y éste lucía como el indicado, pues de todas las personas que ahí se encontraban, ninguna parecía prestarle demasiada atención a los dos jóvenes de la mesa del rincón.

Él era un muchacho alto, rubio y en buena forma, dueño de unos penetrantes ojos azules y de un rostro muy agraciado que, a pesar de contar tan solo diecinueve años, mostraba gran determinación y valor.

Ella, una adorable jovencita apenas un año mayor que él, de baja estatura pero de ojos vivaces y gran entusiasmo. Su rostro de rasgos finos y encantadores estaba enmarcado por sedoso cabello negro y corto, y su forma de vestir, aunque discreta, la hacía lucir como una verdadera princesa.

Estaban ambos concentrados leyendo y releyendo anotaciones y viejos recortes de periódicos clasificados por fecha, desde el más antiguo al más reciente. Tenían ambos una humeante taza de café a su lado, pero apenas y las habían tocado.

—Jazz, mira ésto —le dijo la joven, tendiéndole uno de los recortes.

Él lo tomó y se detuvo a leerlo, ella mientras tanto, bebió algo de café.

—Se repite el patrón, estamos sobre la pista correcta —comenzó a hablar el muchacho sin despegar los ojos del papel amarillento que sostenía.

—Exacto, son todos ataques nocturnos, nadie vio nada y no hay huellas ni pistas de ninguna clase. La policía está totalmente ciega.

—Porque no saben qué buscar —dijo él levantando el rostro y regalándole una sonrisa a su compañera.

—Pero nosotros sí —sentenció ella—. Ten, fíjate en las fechas —le indicó girando su cuaderno de forma que él pudiera leerlo.

—Hay un ritmo constante, es… es posible que podamos adelantarnos al próximo ataque —levantó los ojos entusiasmado, mas al verla añadió—: Pero tú te quedarás, Alice. Es demasiado peligroso.

—¡Nada de eso! Iré contigo. Ése fue el trato desde el principio y yo ha investigado tanto o más que tú para ésta misión. Además, sin el diario de mi abuelo estaríamos indefensos. ¡No puedes dejarme fuera!

—Pero… —miró alrededor y bajando aún más la voz para asegurarse de que no los escuchen continuó—: Se trata de vampiros.

—Sin peros, Jasper. Juntos o nada.

Él ya sabía que no podría ganar aquella discusión, no cuando ella estaba ya tan decidida. Desvió un poco la mirada a tiempo para ver entrar en el local a tres mujeres desgarradoramente hermosas, de piel blanca como la cal y cabellos de distintas tonalidades de rubio, desde casi plateado hasta rojizo; Jasper percibía cierta hostilidad proveniente de esas mujeres, más aún cuando su mirada se cruzó sin querer con los amenazantes ojos negros de una de ellas.

Alice recorrió con la vista la trayectoria de la mirada de su novio, extendió la mano por encima de la mesa hasta alcanzar la de él y le dijo:

—Vamos a casa, tenemos mucho que hacer.

—De acuerdo.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron con rumbo al apartamento que habían alquilado en aquella ciudad.

—¿Qué opinas, Jazz?

—Son Tanya, Irina y Kate; llevan viviendo aquí desde poco antes de que comenzaran los ataques.

—Lo sé, y también encajan con la descripción del diario de mi abuelo, pero… no es suficiente para acusarlas, podríamos estar sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

—Lo dudo.

Jasper dejó la frase en el aire, apretó con fuerza la mano de su amada y apuraron el paso por entre las calles tratando inútilmente de escapar de la lluvia. Cuando llegaron a casa, faltaba una escasa hora para que oscureciera; una vez dentro, Alice pasó encendiendo las luces y Jasper extendió un mapa de la ciudad sobre la mesa redonda del comedor, mesa que había estado tapizada de recortes fotografías y apuntes desde la mañana.

La muchacha del cabello negro se despojó del abrigo y los guantes y volvió junto al joven llevando consigo el diario de su abuelo que acababa de extraer de un cajón. El contenido de aquel libro constituía tanto el motivo como el propósito de aquella peligrosa aventura.

De niña, Alice solía pasarse horas escuchando las historias que le contaba su abuelo, historias llenas de seres fantásticos y en veces también espeluznantes; ella encontraba especialmente entretenidas aquellas que incluían bebedores de sangre, vampiros. Pero fue con el paso del tiempo y tras la misteriosa muerte del anciano que descubrió la enorme verdad oculta tras esos relatos. La razón de que fueran siempre tan vívidos y detallados era que estaban basados en las experiencias de aquel hombre.

La joven estaba convencida de que habían sido éstos seres sobrenaturales quienes lo asesinaron y desde entonces se había dedicado por entero a encontrarlos y de ser posible destruirlos.

—Es aquí donde viven —dijo el joven rubio, señalando un punto específico en el mapa—, a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de la vista de todos la mayor parte del tiempo. Es una mansión, por supuesto, pero en un sector bastante apartado.

Jasper era hijo de un alto mando militar retirado, poseía una mente brillante a la hora de trazar estrategias y enfrentar situaciones peligrosas, era bueno trabajando bajo presión y muy, muy persuasivo, Era también la primera persona, además de su abuelo, que no había juzgado a Alice por su inusual don, la precognición. Jasper la amaba profundamente y la seguiría en esta o cualquier otra misión que se propusiera.

—Prácticamente en medio de la nada —observó la chica del cabello oscuro—. Es la zona menos habitada de por aquí y donde se concentran la mayoría de desapariciones.

—¿Sigues creyendo que no es suficiente? La mayoría de víctimas fueron vistas por última vez al atardecer y cerca de ésta zona —Jasper resaltó su argumento dibujando un círculo con sus dedos sobre el mapa—. No creo que sea simple casualidad.

—Pero hoy las vimos cuando aún era de día.

—Tu abuelo dice que no se exponen a la luz directa del sol, pero no menciona nada de los días de lluvia. Puede ser que no les dañe ya que el cielo está cubierto.

—Si son ellas…

—Si son ellas, libraremos al mundo de su existencia —le prometió Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

La lluvia había cesado, las nubes se abrían en el cielo dándole paso a una brillante luna que vertía su luz plateada en la cerrada noche. En una calle poco transitada y pobremente iluminada yacía un cuerpo vacío, seco de sangre y desprovisto de vida; frente a él se hallaba el monstruo de ojos rojos causante de la desgracia. Silencioso como el viento, se perdió, junto a sus compañeros, en la oscuridad y con tal rapidez que parecían haberse desvanecido simplemente.

Un par de calles más abajo, una joven y hermosa muchacha caminaba apresuradamente frotándose los brazos a causa del frío de la noche; al doblar la esquina se topó frente a frente con las tres misteriosas hermanas de cabellos rubios, pero éstas la pasaron por alto sin prestarle ninguna atención y se alejaron sin prisa hasta perderse de vista. Después de aquel encuentro y presa de un gran nerviosismo, la joven anduvo más rápido hasta alcanzar su casa que felizmente se hallaba cerca.

Amaneció un día despejado, el cielo azul claro surcado por blancas nubes parecía haber olvidado cómo hacer llover. Jasper estaba apoyado contra el cristal de la ventana con Alice entre sus brazos, se miraban el uno al otro contándose de sus sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras; habrían seguido así un buen rato más de no haber sido interrumpidos por unos innecesariamente fuertes golpecitos en la puerta de entrada.

—¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? —preguntó Jasper algo fastidiado pues sabía muy bien quién era el que gustaba de aporrear la puerta de ese modo.

—No te enfades — le pidió Alice luego de soltar una risita, entonces se puso de puntillas para besarle antes de enviarle a abrir la puerta.

—¡Mi querido Jasper Whitlock! ¡Mi casi hermano! ¿Qué tal tu día? Querida Alice, un placer verte —saludó efusivamente el alegre joven de cabellos oscuros y rizados, detrás de él venía una muchacha rubia, alta y muy bella.

Aquella pareja, Rosalie y Emmett McCarthy eran los mejores amigos de Alice y Jazz, y aunque tenían prácticamente la misma edad, los McCarthy estaban casados desde hacía unos meses y esperaban felizmente a su primer hijo, pero esa es otra historia.

—Emmett —saludó Jasper con voz plana.

—Buenos días, Emmett, Rose, ¿a qué debemos su visita?

—Buen día, chicos… —Rose hizo una pausa—. Necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

Emmett se puso serio por primera vez desde su llegada y levantando el periódico que traía en las manos, anunció:

—Creo que ésto les va a interesar. Anoche hubo otro ataque —explicó una vez que estuvieron todos sentados en el pequeño salón—, pero ésta vez la policía encontró el cuerpo. Aquí está el reporte, salió esta mañana.

Emmett y Rose eran personas de confianza y estaban bien informados de la búsqueda de sus amigos, y de algunos otros detalles.

—Se nos adelantaron —murmuró Alice pensativa mientras Jasper leía—. ¿Cómo no lo vi?

Emmett enarcó una ceja

—¿De qué habla? ¿Adelantarse a qué?

—Teníamos un patrón —explicó Jasper—. Analizamos las fechas de las desapariciones y creímos que podríamos calcular la siguiente, pero ésta se sale de las expectativas, no ha pasado ni siquiera una semana desde el último caso.

—Estamos en cero otra vez, tendremos que replantearlo todo desde el principio y ver si hemos pasado por alto algún detalle. A falta de testigos, tenemos que considerar todas las opciones…

—Esto… Alice. Creo que sí hay testigos —sugirió Rosalie.

Jasper levantó los ojos automáticamente en busca de más información.

—¿Vieron al asesino? —preguntó.

—Bueno, no… exactamente. O tal vez… No estoy segura.

—Rose, ¿tú viste algo? —insistió el rubio.

—Fui a visitar a Vera, pero se me hizo tarde y como llovía tuve que esperar un buen rato. Era muy noche cuando salí, quería volver a casa con Emmett, no iba a esperar a hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Y, ¿qué viste? —la presionó Alice.

—Nada en concreto, no supe lo que había pasado hasta esta mañana, pero me hallaba a dos calles del lugar del crimen, la calle estaba prácticamente desierta, así que me asusté en serio cuando vi a Tanya y sus hermanas pasar justo a mi lado. Eran escalofriantes.

Se miraron todos en silencio por un instante.

—No tenemos nada más, no había un alma por los alrededores a esa hora, no se oía ni el susurro del viento —añadió Emmett—. No imaginan el alivio cuando vi llegar a mi Rose. Espero que la información les sirva.

—Sirve y de mucho, pues ya teníamos serias sospechas de ellas, sólo nos hacía falta confirmarlo —respondió la jovencita de cabello negro muy entusiasmada.

—Y ahora casi no quedan dudas, todos los indicios las señalan —Jasper hizo una pausa meditando lo que diría a continuación—: ¿Se lo han dicho a alguien más? La policía, por ejemplo…

—No, mi amigo, a nadie antes que a ustedes —respondió Emmett con honestidad—. Sabemos que la situación es muy seria.

—Debemos prepararnos, Jazz. No podemos esperar más, tenemos que ir a por ellas.

—Por supuesto.

Alice y Jasper se levantaron y comenzaron a dar vueltas por el departamento recogiendo papeles, mapas, y varias otras cosas. El joven tenía dispuesta una mochila para cuando llegara el momento de atacar.

—¿No irán a enfrentarse a esas… cosas ustedes solos?

—Rose, sabemos lo que hacemos… y tenemos el diario, no te preocupes por nada —le aseguró Alice a su amiga, mientras Jasper continuaba guardando una brújula y otros trastos.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Emmett, era imposible para él estar serio más tiempo del necesario.

—¿Llevas estacas y agua bendita, Jazz? —se mofó un poco para aligerar la atmósfera.

Todos se rieron de su broma, excepto Rosalie; estaba seriamente preocupada por sus amigos y que se tomaran las cosas tan a la ligera la hacía enfurecer.

—Sólo el fuego los destruye realmente, pero descuida, Em, voy preparado para cualquier sorpresa —repuso Jasper finalmente.

* * *

**Esta historia nació de un arranque loco de inspiración y buena música. Me tiene muy emocionada escribiendo, pero aún tengo dudas en cuanto a lo que sigue XD Espero que les guste, y dejen sus reviews con comentarios, críticas y sugerencias que me ayudarán muchísimo.  
**

**Con amor**

**MaryAlice25**


	2. 2 Primer Asalto

**Disclaimer** La Saga de Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, y todo lo demás. Lamento la demora con este segundo capi, pero la U me ha tenido sumamente ocupada. Espero sinceramente que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, y no olviden dejar sus reviews.

De antemano, gracias por leer.

MaryAlice25

* * *

**II. PRIMER ASALTO**

—Bueno, amigo, tenemos que irnos. Me alegra mucho haberlos ayudado. Ya saben que pueden contar con nosotros para lo que necesiten..

—Gracias, Em —respondió Alice.

Rosalie se acercó y tomó las manos de su amiga.

—Cuídense mucho, si no, se las verán conmigo —le amenazó.

—Todo estará bien, Rose.

—Los acompaño a la puerta —se ofreció Jasper. En el corto tiempo que les tomaba alcanzar la puerta, Emmett habló discretamente con Jazz.

—¿De verdad crees que están listos? —el rubio lo miró de forma inquisitiva. Emmett continuó —: Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿cómo van a defenderse ustedes? Lo digo en serio, no creo que estén listos, piénsalo. Dos no serán suficientes.

Jasper sopesó las palabras de su amigo una vez que este y su mujer se hubieron ido. No quería cometer errores lamentables, menos si su querida Alice estaba envuelta en todo aquello.

—¿Saldremos esta noche? —le preguntó ella con gran expectativa.

—No.

—Pero, Jazz…

—Emmett tiene razón, sabemos cómo destruirlos, pero tenemos muy poca información en cuanto a cómo defendernos o evadirlos.

—¿No estarás pensando en dejarme aquí? Eso no lo voy a permitir, tú dijiste…

—Alice, lo haremos juntos, te lo prometí. Y no dejaré que te hagan daño —repitió tratando tal vez de convencerse más él mismo que a ella—. Pero primero tenemos que ir y reconocer el terreno, pasarnos por la casa de esas mujeres para saber qué hacer, cómo atacar… Por otro lado, no sabemos con certeza si están ahí o no, así que deberemos seguirlas o averiguar su paradero de algún modo.

—Bien. Hay que afinar los detalles de la emboscada; y en cuanto a la investigación, buscaré nuevamente en el diario de mi abuelo a ver si encuentro algo que nos ayude, y…

—Y por eso te quedarás aquí esta noche, revisando en todos lados, hasta en los mitos y supersticiones más comunes a fin de fortalecer la defensa —le informó el muchacho haciendo que su discurso sonara como una orden.

—No. ¡No es justo! —se quejó ella.

—Tranquila, no estaré solo, iré con Emmett al atardecer, y será sólo una misión de reconocimiento —añadió poniendo todo su poder de persuasión en aquella frase—. Lo prometo.

—¡Tramposo! —le soltó Alice frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—Iré a la biblioteca, luego a buscar a Em. Volveré temprano, querida.

Tres vampiros se hallaban en la acera de enfrente, pero desaparecieron como espectros al tiempo que Jasper salía del edificio camino a la biblioteca. Al parecer, él no era el único que jugaba al detective.

El joven sabía que realizar una investigación formal acerca de vampiros era una locura, estos seres figuraban de preferencia en novelas románticas o en películas de terror; pero ahora que sabía lo real de su existencia, tenía que hallar algo que lo ayude a enfrentarlos.

En el libro que Alice le había mostrado, el abuelo describía con detalle su encuentro con estos seres sobrenaturales y algunas de sus características. El anciano había conocido en su juventud a tres mujeres sumamente bellas, de piel blanca y fría y fuerza descomunal; durante años mantuvo una peligrosa amistad con ellas, y llegó a saber incluso lo letales que podían llegar a resultar. Esto era lo que más inquietaba a Jasper, pues había aprendido que los inmortales eran rápidos, poderosos y casi indestructibles; para eliminarlos había que despedazarlos y quemarlos; la primera parte exigía una proximidad demasiado peligrosa, por tanto, él prefería concentrarse en lo del fuego, esa parecía ser su mejor opción.

Después de pasar un par de horas leyendo antiguos mitos y relatos de muy poca utilidad, Jazz fue en busca de Emmett, y juntos, en el coche del joven McCarthy, atravesaron la ciudad en dirección a la casa de Tanya y sus hermanas.

Esa noche la luna se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo surcado de gruesas nubes que por momentos opacaban su luz. Alice se hallaba despierta en su habitación, está demás decir que ella y Jasper dormían en cuartos separados ya que no estaban casados y él era un verdadero caballero. Había vuelto temprano, tal y como lo había prometido, muy satisfecho con la observación que había llevado a cabo; la propiedad contaba con un amplio jardín frontal y un patio aún más grande, ambos llenos de frondosos árboles y arbustos.

—Si las atrapamos ahí —había dicho Jazz— sería perfecto. Nadie notaría nada de lo que suceda, nada.

Ahora los detalles estaban más claros y sería cuestión de horas llevar a la práctica la misión. Pero Alice estaba nerviosa. Muy por fuera del valor exhibido ante sus amigos, le atemorizaba la tarea que tenían por delante, sobre todo porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo resultarían las cosas.

Desde siempre, según creía, había sido capaz de anticiparse de algún modo a los hechos futuros, de presentir o, mejor dicho, 'ver' las cosas que estaban por venir. El problema era que desde que se había involucrado con los vampiros, desde que se había entregado a su búsqueda, no había sido capaz de ver nada; se hallaba a ciegas en cuanto a los inmortales se refería y, a pesar de la confianza depositada en su intelecto, su astucia y en las virtudes de Jasper, ahora estaba asustada por los dos.

Por supuesto esto no la iba a hacer retroceder, ni mucho menos ahora.

Detrás de la ventana, algo blanco como la misma luna llamó la atención de la joven; Alice se asomó enseguida pero no vio nada, excepto una silueta femenina de largos cabellos rojizos que se perdía entre los arbustos del otro lado de la calle.

La mañana siguiente comenzó con una ligera llovizna y, aunque pronto dejó de llover, el cielo se mantuvo nublado a lo largo de todo el día. Ambos sabían qué tenían que hacer, lo habían planeado la noche anterior, y lo habían repasado esa misma mañana antes de salir de casa. Cada uno buscaría en la ciudad por las vampiresas, Alice iría a los lugares más comunes, pues es de esperar que las hermanas quieran mantener las apariencias ante sus potenciales presas; Jasper, por su parte, buscaría en sitios menos agradables… De cualquier forma, se reunirían en la esquina de la cafetería antes de la puesta del sol, entonces podrían decidir el próximo movimiento, siempre con la máxima discreción posible, no había necesidad de armar un escándalo en mitad de la avenida más concurrida.

Jasper tomó su enorme mochila y fue en dirección al metro, Alice se encaminó grácilmente al centro; iba vestida elegante, pero discretamente y llevaba un bolso grande, cargado de anotaciones, libros y algún que otro explosivo casero; de su brazo colgaba un bonito abrigo de color cielo. Pasó por librerías, cafés, parques, avenidas e incluso entró en varias tiendas solo para salir decepcionada; hoy no era día para hacer compras, había algo más importante en la agenda, pero tampoco sus enemigas se hallaban en las tiendas, así que no valió el sacrificio.

Algo más tarde del mediodía, se dirigió a un restaurante de muy buena reputación; mientras caminaba, no se había percatado de que detrás de sí andaba un hombre joven y alto de piel oscura, aunque con una palidez inusual, tenía el cabello negro y ocultaba sus ojos tras una gafas oscuras de montura liviana. Justo frente al restaurante, Alice se detuvo a consultar su reloj, entonces tres mujeres blancas como la cal y con cabellos de distintas tonalidades de rubio entraron al sitio; la joven, sin reparar siquiera en la hora que indicaban las manecillas, decidió entrar tras ellas sin perder tiempo. El hombre moreno entró el último.

Las tres vampiresas tomaron asiento y ordenaron, cualquier cosa, de todos modos la comida humana les daba bien por igual; mientras esperaban, no paraban de mirar con disimulo hacia la mesa del otro extremo del restaurante.

—Nos ha seguido —habló Kate, demasiado bajo y rápido para que un humano pudiera escuchar—, tenemos que hacer algo.

—Aquí es imposible, demasiados testigos —le cortó Irina.

—Pero llevan días detrás de nosotras, incluso han ido a casa, su rastro está por todo el lugar.

Tanya meditó un poco las cosas antes de hablar.

—Tenemos que encargarnos de ellos antes de que nos delaten en público, aunque no creo que sean tan estúpidos, saben que es peligroso para ellos también.

—¡Argh! A la luz del día no podemos hacer nada —protestó Irina, visiblemente irritada.

—Si nos están siguiendo, deben de estar planeando algo —propuso Kate—, así que los esperaremos pacientemente.

—Perfecto. Cuando vengan por nosotras, se llevarán una sorpresa. Pagarán por su intromisión —sentenció Irina.

Pasado un tiempo razonable, salieron del restaurante, sin dejar de sonreír y comportarse como cualquier persona normal, en un día normal.

—Sigo creyendo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Irina, guardar las apariencias es importante ahora más que nunca. No haremos nada hasta que no caiga la noche —repuso Kate.

—Ese otro tipo debe estar ahora mismo del otro lado de la ciudad, lo escuché sin que se diera cuenta, pero se reunirán más tarde, así que no creo necesario preocuparnos por lo que pueda estar haciendo de momento. Todavía nos queda tiempo para dejarnos ver por ahí y mantener nuestra fachada —aseguró Tanya, la vampiresa del cabello rubio rojizo.

Las tres hermanas se hallaban en el parque para cuando Alice salió del restaurante; la joven estaba emocionada y ansiosa pues las había encontrado, así entonces, sólo tenía que esperar por Jasper y en lo posible, no perderlas de vista. Dobló la esquina, concentrada en sus pensamientos y en lo que le diría a Jazz, sin notar siquiera quién iba detrás de ella.

—¡Tanya, mira eso! —le urgió Kate a su hermana—. Nos equivocamos, no vino por nosotras esta vez. Va por la muchacha.

—¡Ese miserable de Laurent! No le importa en lo absoluto que haya luz y gente alrededor. ¡Vamos!

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Jasper se hallaba caminando hacia la estación del metro; deseaba encontrarse pronto con Alice. Él no tenía novedades, pero confiaba en que ella sí las tuviera, de no ser así, se acogerían al plan inicial e irían a casa de las vampiresas para hacerla arder hasta los cimientos, mejor aún si ellas estaban dentro.

Jazz estaba algo incómodo, sentía cierta ansiedad que no era totalmente suya, y estaba también seguro de que alguien lo seguía. No iba por una calle demasiado transitada, de hecho, a sus espaldas no había nadie, excepto un joven de finas y hermosas facciones, cabello claro y gafas de sol… en un día nublado. Raro. El muchacho despedía un aura intimidante, era como si su sola presencia significara peligro, caminaba con despreocupación y seguridad, tal vez incluso cierta arrogancia; a Jasper le daba la impresión de ser perseguido por un depredador que se sabe invencible, pese al aspecto inofensivo que tenía a simple vista.

Jazz era muy perceptivo, así que, confiando en su instinto, comenzó a andar más rápido y vigilaba constantemente a su perseguidor, el cual se mantenía a una distancia invariable, ni más lejos, ni más cerca. Cuando alcanzó la estación del metro, miró nuevamente sobre su espalda, pero esta vez no vio a nadie. Se sintió tremendamente aliviado, sin embargo, no bajó la guardia. Ahora solo pensaba en ver a Alice cuanto antes.

Los planes de Tanya y sus hermanas habían cambiado repentinamente, ahora trataban de evitar que Laurent asesinara a una humana en mitad de la ciudad y a plena luz del día, irónicamente, la humana a la que protegían era la misma que estaba empecinada en destruirlas, y ellas no tenían ni idea.

Jasper llegó a la esquina de la cafetería cuando los últimos rayos del sol se apagaban entre las nubes dando paso a la oscura noche.

—Me hiciste esperar mucho —se quejó Alice— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Lo siento, querida. Estaba consiguiendo algunos materiales. ¿Las encontraste?

—Sí, en un restaurante después del mediodía, y luego en el parque, pero hace unas horas que las perdí, no creo que estén lejos… Bueno, y ¿qué trajiste?, ¿estacas y flores de ajo?

—Jaja —se burló él—, muy graciosa. Vámonos.

Echaron a andar por la avenida en busca de un taxi. Afuera, por entre los edificios, aprovechando su velocidad y las protectoras sombras de la noche, un grupo de vampiros los perseguía, mientras otro grupo perseguí a los primeros.

—¡Por aquí! Vamos.

Jasper le indicaba a su compañera mientras se colaban por el jardín de la mansión de las vampiresas.

—Podemos hacerlo, ¿no? —le preguntó la muchacha.

—Por supuesto, vamos a apegarnos al plan, y tratar de correr riesgos innecesarios. Pero si algo sale mal…

—Jazz, nada saldrá mal —le interrumpió ella en un intento de darse valor.

—Si algo sale mal, quiero que corras, que vuelvas a casa.

—¡Jamás! De ningún modo te dejaré.

Él estaba decidido a pelear solo, pero sería imposible convencer a Alice; de todos modos ya se le ocurriría algo para ponerla a salvo. De momento no tenía caso discutir.

—Como sea, es solo por si acaso. Todo saldrá bien —dijo queriendo sonar seguro y luego la besó en los labios. Salieron de entre los arbustos y al instante se vieron rodeados por tres vampiresas.

—¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? —preguntó Tanya—. ¡Han perdido la cabeza!

—Seguramente quieren morir —apuntó Irina.

Jasper se envaró y metió la mano en su bolsillo, donde se hallaba en encendedor metálico que llevaba consigo.

—No es por nosotros por quienes deben preocuparse esta noche —les amenazó el rubio.

Irina perdió la paciencia y se lanzó sobre el joven, lo acorraló contra un árbol cercano.

—¿A qué juegas, niño? —inquirió entre dientes mientras ejercía presión con su brazo de hierro en el cuello del muchacho. Este forcejeaba inútilmente.

—¡Jazz! —gritó Alice angustiada y se volvió contra las dos vampiresas que tenía delante—. ¿Van a matarlo igual que lo hicieron con mi abuelo?

—¿Qué? —soltó Kate totalmente sorprendida—. ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Les suena el apellido Brandon? —insistió la muchacha.

—Tú… tú eres… —Kate se quedó sin palabras.

—Sé todo sobre ustedes, y pagarán por lo que hicieron.

Tanya intervino algo impaciente:

—Estás en un error, niña. Y ahora, largo antes de que les suceda algo.

—Vaya, vaya… —una profunda y afinada voz masculina se sumó a la discusión—. ¿Qué es esto, Tanya? ¡Me estás robando el crédito! Creí que no te gustaban los humanos… en el menú.

—James —gruñó la vampiresa.

Irina relajó sus postura y soltó al joven Jasper.

—Fuera de aquí, si quieren vivir. ¡Largo! —le indicó ferozmente.

Alice miró perpleja, primero a James, luego a Jasper y finalmente a Tanya y Kate.

—Fue él —Kate articuló las palabras simplemente para hacerse entender; Alice comprendió al instante a qué se refería, pero antes de poder decir algo, James descendió de un salto del árbol en el que se hallaba y quedó a escasos metros de la joven. Jasper lo reconoció, era el joven que había estado siguiéndolo por la tarde.

—¿Estos son los cazadores? —dijo el vampiro en tono de burla —¡Qué chicos tan inteligentes! Han encontrado la guarida de los monstruos… equivocados —echó a reír y se fue acercando lentamente a Alice.

Kate y sus hermanas se pusieron en guardia y le soltaron amenazadores gruñidos a James.

—¡Qué niña tan linda! —prosiguió este acercándose más a la menuda muchacha.

Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido, demasiado para que Alice o Jasper supieran siquiera que sus vidas estaban en serio peligro. James aspiró profundamente en dirección a la joven humana y sus ojos destellaron excitados, sedientos, asesinos. Nunca antes había olido algo tan delicioso, y la tenía al alcance de su mano. El olor de Alice le resultaba irresistible a James, más que cualquier otro sobre la tierra en ese instante.

James extendió la mano en pos de su presa y un poderoso estruendo se escuchó en el lugar. Kate había arremetido contra el vampiro para distraerlo de su sed. Un bramido aterrador brotó de la garganta del monstruo. Alice apenas comprendía lo que acababa de suceder; Jasper fue en su busca y se ubicó a su lado en ademán protector.

—¡Ya llegaron! —gritó Irina a su hermana. De entre las ramas salió Laurent con una macabra sonrisa en su pálido rostro, desde el techo de la mansión saltó la fiera pelirroja que completaba el trío, Victoria.

—¡Fuera de aquí, ustedes —les dijo Tanya a los humanos— ¡AHORA!

Kate y James se amenazaban el uno al otro amagando y gruñendo constantemente.

—¿Quienes son esos? —Preguntó Jasper a la rubia.

—No insistan y váyanse, por su bien, ¡váyanse!

Victoria corrió tan rápido que era imposible seguir su trayectoria con la mirada, y en segundos estuvo frente al joven.

—¡Jasper, cuidado! —gritó Alice.

Tanya se apresuró a detener a Victoria, mientras Irina, de un empujón alejaba al muchacho de las garras de la pelirroja; pero el empujón fue un poco muy fuerte, Jasper se golpeó la cabeza contra el árbol que tenía a sus espaldas y cayó al piso semi—inconsciente.

—Con ustedes aquí no podemos pelear, nos matarán a todos si esto sigue así —habló Tanya rápidamente— Toma a tu amigo y aléjense. ¡No vuelvan!

Alice hizo como le indicaron, y con Jasper algo mareado aún por el golpe, salieron como pudieron de la casa dejando atrás a los vampiros que se mataban entre ellos. Fuera, como caído del cielo. los esperaba Emmett con su coche.

Por esta vez habían escapado, pero un peligro mayor se cernía sobre ellos. Lo ocurrido esa noche tendría repercusiones y ahora sus días estaban contados.

James no se daría por vencido hasta alcanzar a su presa.

* * *

**Se vienen más sorpresas, pero tenganme un poco de paciencia, ¿sí? Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero el capitulo 3 aún está en proceso.**

**:D**


End file.
